Racer DRAGS
by LoveStories
Summary: Sum inside
1. Chapter 1

Love Stories: this just came too me in like a BANG (then I got hurt) anywayz here it is

**Love Stories: this just came too me in like a BANG (then I got hurt********) anywayz here it is **

**Summary: "WAT you're the director" Screamed the crew, "Dude u wreaking my mellow sorry but you gotta BOUNCE" "so who gives a fuck who cares what u say u bitch" said Kiba …"WAT you're the director" Screamed the crew**

**BRING…….**

The school bell rang in a regular school. Here 5 boys and 3 girls walked out of the school. "SO do we have a race tonight guys" said a girl with blonde hair named Ino. The race she's talking about is not about running it is street racing where a secret organization called the **RACER RANKS** that nobody knows they are sended by people with the initials _**S.G, T.S, K.S, and G.S.**_ they send it to the different crews around the world to different locations to race each other and nobody knows where it comes form because the messages that tell you that you got a race is sent to your e-mail and text message that cannot be traced at all.

Ino is the desghiner of their crew she designs the crew cars and got to choose the name for the crew to so for their crew it's called _**The Shinobi's**_**. **

"I don't know Ino "said Hinata while being held around the waist by Kiba

"Who cares PIGGY -- Hello there girls" said Kiba to a couple of fangrils while flirting with some fangrils in front of Hinata " see you later Hinata" then he left "URGGGGGGG I hate the guy I don't know why you date him Hinata" said Ten Ten.

Ten Ten is the Crew's Mechanic's she can fix any car in a few days and make it look brand new. Kiba is one of the crew's drivers nobody in the crew like especially Naruto but they are nice to him because he can realty know how to drive and also is Hinata's boyfriend. Hinata is the crew's co director because she can organize everything for the crew with no problem.

"yeah Hina-chan why why why " said Ino " I know I'm going to break up with tonight after the race" said Hinata happily " YES but why – JUST ASKING U CAN STILL BREAK UPO WITH HIM" said Ino " Well he is always flirting with girls in front of me so I have enough" said Hinata. Then Naruto came to her and gave her a big hug "Good job Hinata-chan" screamed at her while she had a blush on her face. "for once the dope is right good thinking Hinata-san" said Sasuke with a smrick."Yes Hinata nii-chan nevered liked that fool" said Neji "how troublesome but good thinking what a drag" said Shikamaru

The final Crew members were the drivers Sasuke Uchia the leader without Neji's consent Neji Hyuuga the co leader and specialized in the quick turns. Naruto Uzimaki the guy that can drive circles around you and Shikamaru Nara the strategist of the crew know what trouble they can get out off.

"Guy we do have a race tonight against a crew call the TRIO" said Ten Ten " ewwww their name is sooo unoriginal" said Ino "where is it at and what time" asked Sasuke "At the reservoirs as always and at midnight" "WHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RACE TIME" screamed a you know who.

**RACE TIME:**

Naruto came in first with Hinata in the passenger seat with his car that was a blood red Nissan Skyline with tinted windows that said 'demon' in kanji

, The Sasuke came with a blood red Eclipse, Neji came in with Ten Ten with an all black Cerebra GT and Shikamaru came in with Ino with a dark purple Volkswagen Golf FTI 2.0L. "What's up guys" said Naruto come out of his car "Nothing wow look how much people are here" said Ten Ten looking around at the crowds "_**HEY **_guys" said a voice " argg _hey _Kiba" said everyone sarcastically " hey I just want you guys to know that I'm not racing tonight ight" said Kiba "Why not" not said Ten Ten suspously(sp?) "well I'm going to be busy alright" said Kiba when he left.

_**Hello racers and raceretts welcome to another spectacular show with the 2 crews THE SHINOBI"S to the right **__everyone clapped and the fangrils screamed__** against the TRIOS at the left **__everyone clapped while the others booed._

_GET READY _engines revved _GET SET_ the crowed went crazy AND RACERSSSSSSSSSSS GO GO GO…

_**AFTER THE RACE **_

_**AND THE SHINOBI'S ARE THE WINNER **__THE CROWED WENT WILD_

"hey guys while we were racing I swear I saw that driving before" said Naruto "yeh your right dope I have that feeling to" "GASP KIBA" "hey babe" said Kiba going to kiss her but she moved away " First I'm not your_ baby_ and second you betrayed us for the TRIO" screamed Hinata " that is not cool dude" said Shikamaru while glaring at him " humph a guy got to choose right so I choose them over you losers" said Kiba

"YOU JERK I'm gonn- "Hinata cut Ino off "No Ino he is mine – KIBA we are so over" said Hinata

"YOU whore you think I care well I don't" "You asshole you should never talk to Hinata like that" said Naruto "oh yeh your right I can do this" Kiba was about to rise his hand to hit Hinata when they heard someone talked

"Dude you are so wreaking my mellow here I got to say but u have to bounce" said a layed back voice they turned around and saw…. __

**Love Stories: here it is hoped you liked it can't wait for your review I will cont' it if I get 3-5 review **


	2. Chapter 2

LoveStories: Sorry but come on prople review Plz here is chapter 2

RECAP

"_**Dude you are so wreaking my mellow here I got to say but u have to bounce" said a layed back voice they turned around and saw…. **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Dude you are harshing the mellow here why you won't go pack up your shit and leave the race since you lost Insuke"

"How the hell did you know my name?" Kiba said while looking at the person that was in the shadows

"That is not your concern "said the person

"Well fuck it why would I listen to some one like you since it is none of your business"

"It will be if you do not leave this place now"

"Yeh you and what army"

Then a couple of guys came out and looked a little creepy

"Miss is this guy messing with you"

"Uh well Hinate remember I broke up with you ok b bbye" ran off Kiba

"Uhhhhhhh what a pussy" said the guys when they left the girl

"W who are u?" asked Hinate a little scared

"That you will find out soon "said the person coming out of the shadow a girl around their age maybe a year or 2 years older came out wearing a green tank top and blue faded skinny jeans short dirty blonde in four speared pony tails hair and dark brown eyes

"Are you guys Shinobi?"

"Yeh what of it?" asked Neji suspiciously

I'm Temira and you're going to need to talk to me in private team Shinobi"

"What do you need to talk to us about "asked Shikamaru

"Well cutie if you really want to know follow me or you will really regret it" she said while walking away

"Haha she called you cutie Shikamaru" laughed Naruto

"Let's go follow her ok how trouble… "

"WE KNOW troublesome" screamed the rest of the members

"yeh..sigh"

They followed her behind an old warehouse that was empty went inside and saw some and sat down on one of the boxes and they all sat around her later

"Oh you guys actually followed me they were right about you guys you are not that trustful huh" said Temari with a grin on her face

"Just tell us what you want to tell us so we can leave "said Sasuke

"Oh so you're the famous Sasuke Uchia huh I'm quite surprise"

"Why?" asked Ino

"Well first let me ask you a question"

"You just did" smirked Shikamaru

"Oh cute and a smartass you are lucky I like that kind of combination" said Temari in a seductive tone

Shikamaru blushed a little while the other giggled or had a smirk on their faces

"Anyway you guys have won a lot of race lately correct"

"Yes this is our 30th why?" said Hinate

"Well I was wondering have you guys ever heard of the el granada"

"Hell yeh that is the most exclusive world wide underground races eve\'

"What are you talking about Naruto" asked TenTen

"Oh yeh you guys stared racing 2 yrs ago well I'll tell you. There is this secret organization where no one knows who the members except their initials S.S T.S G.S and K.S and only the champions of the races every year know, but are always sweared to secrecy to never tell anyone ever and every 2 yrs there is the el granada where race teams around the world get invited by a messenger from each country to race in this event so they have to represent their country.

"But why are there only 4 initials in the members known"

"I can answer that means there are only 4 members in the organization nothing more and nothing "

"Yeh… What I thought there are more?"

"Nope"

"Wait a minute why are you asking us about it anyways" asked Shikamaru

"Well looky here cutie here is the smart one of this group that means you have to be Shikamaru Nara correct"

"How'd you know"

I know a lot about this group she points at Ino

You are Ino Yamanaka the designer of this group you have a great talent

Thank you? She point at TenTen

You are TenTen Kuni the mechanic you are representing there isn't much girl mechanics here so loving you

"Whoa how you…" then she points at Hinate

"Your Hinate Hyuuga the director of the crew and this is your cousin Neji Hyuuga the co leader"

"H huh "

"What the fuck" she points at Sasuke

"Your Sasuke Uchia "

"Hn "she points at Naruto

"And finally you are Naruto Uzimaki"

Belieave it …wait how did you know?

You got your secreats and I got mine

"So the question is what do you want form us?" asked Neji

"Oh nothing really I just want to give you guys this"

She handed each of them a couple of papers

"What are these?" Asked Shikamaru

"OMG Sasuke these are plan tickets and maps around Australia" said Ino

"Why are you giving us these"

"Oh didn't I tell you are invited to the el'granda this year The Shinobi you are one of the compterters I'm one of the messenger in Japan you are representing the Japans racers this year

"WHAT?" screamed

"Also have good sleep" said Temari while smirking

"What are u …" said Sasuke when him and the other never noticed the guys from before hid behind them and Knocked them out

"beep" "beep"

"What the hell" Sasuke looked around his room _"was that a dream" _thought Sasuke

Then he got up and looked at the dresser table and smirked at the mirror then walked to take a shower

On the dresser were a few papers and a plan ticket with a sticky note saying

"_Expect the unexpected good luck_

_Temari" _


End file.
